<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adorable by vorsummer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629912">Adorable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vorsummer/pseuds/vorsummer'>vorsummer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:16:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vorsummer/pseuds/vorsummer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt, "You're adorable."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daenerys Targaryen/Original Female Character(s), Daenerys Targaryen/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adorable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i don't actually know a lot about the show, this is scrap. also english isn't my first language so..</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're adorable"<br/>-</p><p>You were forced down by the guards, knees digging into the cold snow covering the ground. Your wrists tied behind your back, your bow and weapons taken. by the Queen's guards. You admitted to yourself that you should've paid more attention to your surroundings. Almost killing one of the guard's horse is what brought you here. On your knees, in front if the Queen. The <em>Mother of Dragons.</em></p><p>She's sitting on a large chair, white hair braided back and violet eyes moving from you to one of her guards- Ser Jorah, you heard someone mention it-, asking for an explanation. He did not say anything, however, as he was interrupted by the man who rode the horse you shot- <em>accidentally</em>.</p><p>"She shot down my horse!" You hold back the urge roll your eyes. He kept explaining the 'shot' in the most dramatic way that you had to snort halfway through his story, making him pause and stare at you in disbelief. </p><p>"Have you got something to say?" You don't answer as you lift your head up to look at the Queen, who was looking around curiously. Ser Jorah opened his mouth to explain, finally, telling her your true reason of being here. Her face morphed from the confused one to an amused one. You felt the edges of your mouth quirk up at that.</p><p>" You <em>accidentally</em> shot his horse?" It took you a moment before registering that the question was directed at you. "I grazed the horse. He's fine now, just a bit grumpy is all." You explained. She raised her brows and nods. "I don't see any problem here." She told the man. Ser Jorah coughed a few times to cover his laugh, releasing your hands as the Queen nodded at him. The man before spoke up again. "There was blood. My horse has a limp now! You can't just let her go?!"</p><p>You turn back to see him glaring at you. "Sir, I'll patch him up and he should be as good as new! Now, can I have my bow back?" You asked and extended your hand at him. You hear the Queen approaching as the man huffed. "Daario, stop that now and give her back her stuff."</p><p>Daario left and came back with your bow and some knives. You took the knives and put them at their places, several on your belt, the other on your thigh. You placed your arrows on your back and took your bow.</p><p>You turned to your right and bow at the woman before you. "Thank you, Khaleesi." Her lips curled into a smile at the title. She nods and you can't help but feel your heart skip a beat when you look at her. The crinkles of her eyes when she smiled. The small strands of hair falling about on her face. Your eyes shifted to her lips, wondering how'd they feel like.</p><p>Your eyes found hers and she caught herself, breaking her stare as if you hadn't done the exact same thing. A faint blush adorned her cheeks as she tried to look away. "You're adorable." Your hand flew to cover your mouth and you cursed yourself mentally. Her eyes widened in surprise, Daario became more enraged. "How dare you speak to the Queen like that?"</p><p>Daenerys couldn't help but laugh. All heads turn to her, as if questioning her sanity. She stopped her laugh, clearing her throat and straightening her posture. "How good is your archery?" she asked.</p><p>"Certainly not that good since she <em>so accidentally</em> shot my horse." Daario quipped. You turn your head to him. "Excuse me, you came in the way of my deer and chased it away!" He snickered. "As if you could've caught it anyway." You gasped in offence. "Fine! let's.. do a battle! if I win, I get to stay here and you'll have to catch me a deer. if you win... You'll get my horse!" His eyes widened in surprise but quickly turned into excitement.</p><p>Ser Jorah cleared his throat, "You can't do a battle." Daario slumped, "But why not?" You turned to Daenerys and plead with your eyes. She raised her hand at Jorah and nodded her head. "It's fine. I would like to watch it." She said and smiled at you. <em>that damned smile.</em></p><p>You grinned. Daario pumped his fist in the air. "I can't wait to get a new horse." You kicked his leg, making him lose balance. You smirked. "I'd like to see you try." You sent a wink at Daenerys.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>